memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan's Heart
| date = 2329, 2344 | author = Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz | published = 1 July 1999 | format = hardcover | reformat = paperback | reprint(s) = 1 May 2000 | pages = 378 | ISBN = ISBN 0671015443 }} Description Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz was widely praised as a groundbreaking Star Trek adventure that provided captivating new insights into both Spock and his native Vulcan. Now those same authors return with an engrossing new novel that bridges two generations of Star Trek heroes -- and reveals a crucial lost chapter in the history of Spock. 2329: Now a diplomat for the United Federation of Planets, Spock agrees to a bonding with Commander Saavik. More than a betrothal, less than a wedding, the sacred Vulcan rite is attended by both Spock's father, Sarek, and a nervous young Starfleet lieutenant named Jean-Luc Picard. 2344: Ambassador Spock receives a top-secret communication from the heart of the Romulan Star Empire. Decades before, Spock had met and betrayed an honorable Romulan commander during the so-called "Enterprise incident." Now she needs his help to prevent a catastrophe that could threaten the peace of the entire quadrant. Spock risks everything by traveling incognito to Romulus itself, but his covert mission becomes even more perilous when both Saavik and Picard cross the Neutral Zone in search of him. Enmeshed in the treacherous political intrigues of the Romulan capital, undone by a fire that grows ever hotter within his blood, Spock must use all his logic and experience to survive a crisis that will ultimately determine the fate of empires. Vulcan's Heart is a powerful tale that explores an untold turning point in the ongoing saga of Spock and the world of Vulcan. Summary 2329 Spock and Saavik are betrothed to each other in a ceremony on Vulcan, attended by Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral Leonard McCoy, and the crew of the , where Saavik is assigned. The newly-betrothed couple does not remain in each other's company for long – as Spock leaves Vulcan on a diplomatic assignment and Saavik returns to her duties on the Armstrong. 2344 Fifteen years later, Saavik remains assigned as first officer aboard the Armstrong and Spock is on assignment to the world . While on Oriki, Spock receives a coded transmission from within the Romulan Star Empire from an old acquaintance, Liviana Charvanek– the Romulan commander from whom he and James Kirk stole an experimental cloaking device in 2267 ( ). The message from Charvanek warns Spock that something sinister is building within the Empire under the leadership of the dishonorable Praetor Dralath. In hopes of both investigating the rumors and furthering his theories of a Vulcan/Romulan sundering, Spock embarks for Romulus. Posing as the Academician Symakhos of Bardat, Spock arrives in Ki Baratan – the Romulan capital – and is chauffeured to Charvanek's estate. The old friends discuss the state of the Empire under Dralath – plagued by agricultural failures and domestic unrest over high tariffs and taxes. Charvanek fears that Dralath poses a threat to the Emperor and the two wonder if the praetor is channeling resources to a military build-up. As Charvanek and Spock plan to attend a session of the Romulan Senate, she proposes a replacement for the Praetor – her cousin Admiral Narviat. Onboard the Armstrong, Saavik is contacted by Admiral Uhura, who explains that Spock has mysteriously left his assignment on Oriki and gives Saavik intelligence that directs her to Romulus. Saavik receives passage into the Empire on board a Barolian freighter, posing as a Vulcan healer who can treat T’Shevit’s Syndrome, from which the Praetor is suffering. Meanwhile, at the Senate, Spock and Charvanek watch as Dralath attempts to intimidate the senators into submission by accusing them of treason against the Empire and even killing one of them. As Dralath stirs the senators to support a potential war, Spock recognizes Ruanek, a Romulan he encountered years before on the world Obsidian, and manages to separate the young man from his patron. Ruanek assures Spock that he remains trustworthy and supports efforts to replace Dralath – as long as Spock assures him that no harm will come to the Emperor. After they return, the Emperor collapses and Dralath summons a medic – the disguised Saavik – to tend to him, giving Spock a chance to recognize his wife. Later, after the "healer" gives a speech on the syndrome afflicting Dralath, Spock sneaks into the estate of the Praetor to spy on a private dinner between Dralath and Saavik – and comes to realize by his jealousy that both he and his wife are in the early stages of pon farr. By exploiting Dralath's attraction to her, Saavik gets him to share his plans: he intends to attack the Klingon civilian outpost Narendra III, before expanding his war toward the Federation colonies along the border. After Saavik uses a nerve pinch to incapacitate Dralath, Spock reveals himself. Spock and Saavik use a mind-meld to plant false memories in the Praetor's mind in order to conceal their escape. Saavik leaves to warn the Federation and Narendra III, while Spock remains behind to help Charvanek, Ruanek and the others. On Romulus, Ruanek introduces Spock to the dissidents working with Charvanek and Narviat – while Charvanek takes her vessel, the , to Narendra III to intercept the Romulan fleet. Meanwhile, Saavik’s shuttle is intercepted by the , under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett, and Saavik urges Garrett to Narendra III to save the Klingon civilians. As events converge at Narendra, the Honor Blade and Enterprise attack the Romulan fleet led by Volskiar, but Volskiar's assault on the outpost continues. In the midst of the battle, a spatial anomaly opens and draws the Enterprise into itself, though the vessel returns quickly from within. But even its return is not enough to turn the tide and the crew of the Honor Blade is captured by the Romulan fleet and taken into custody. When the dissidents are betrayed by one of their own, Narviat is arrested - but to avoid enraging the Admiral's supporters, Dralath hides his prisoner deep underground. After Spock and Ruanek rescue Admiral Narviat from his subterranean prison cell, they place him in the protection of the dissidents to deliver him to Ki Baratan. In their rescue of Charvanek, the two join forces with her former first officer, Tal, and free her from a motorcade transporting her. Once the three reach the Romulan capital, Narviat hacks into a transmission by Dralath and presents the Romulan people with evidence of Dralath and Volskiar's dishonorable attack on the civilians of Narendra III. As riots erupt over the Praetor's deception, Spock and the dissidents sneak into the palace, and manage to disarm Dralath. After Narviat speaks before the Romulan people - accepting their request that he replace Dralath as Praetor - Ruanek stops Narviat from killing Dralath, only to watch as the fallen praetor is transported away. With the situation on Romulus settled, and Spock collapsing from the pon farr, Ruanek decides to deliver his ailing comrade to Vulcan (thereby denying himself the right to ever return to Romulus). When their dilapidated shuttle attracts the predatory attention of a warbird commandeered by Dralath, the under Captain Jean-Luc Picard must intervene to save the two. After destroying Dralath's vessel, the Stargazer delivers the two to Vulcan. Sarek thanks Ruanek for saving his son's life by offering to educate the Romulan during his self-exile. As Narviat proposes to Charvanek on the cusp of a new era for Romulus, Spock and Saavik are wed formally on Vulcan in a ceremony presided over by T'Lar. Notable Quotes "I thought she died fifty years ago" -- McCoy at Spock & Saavik's betrothal, about T'Pau. This is a nod to T'Pau's apparent death in the . "Still, I swear my manners went out the airlock somewhere. Beverly, permit me to present my dear, not-so-old friend, Jean-Luc Picard of the Stargazer. Jean-Luc, this is Beverly Howard, who is in medical school on Earth." -- Walker Keel, stardate 21018.6 (2344). "Kobayashi Maru, thee understands" Captain Rachel Garrett to Saavik, on her decision to defend Narendra III from Romulan attack. References Characters :Alnikalam • Amarcan • Amarik • Aratenik • Aristide • Arket • Gerda Asmund • Idun Asmund • Avrak • Azeraik • Gilaad Ben Zoma • Branak • Tricia Cadwallader • Richard Castillo • Charvanek • Jack Crusher • Darit • Dralath • Durnak • Ekenda • Erket • Ethari • Evaste • • Rachel Garrett • Gerrack • • Gurcha • Robert Hanover • Hasmonak • Beverly Howard • Truman Howes • Jarok • Jarrin • Pug Joseph • Karpan • Katara • Kepler • Kerit • Walker Keel • Kharik • Aram Korel • Lisuni • LoPresti • Lynn • Anton Manning • Mbiti • Leonard McCoy • M'ret • • Narviat • Neral • Noble Born commander • One-Eye • Osmanski • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • • Rakikarit • Rhys • Ridda • Ruanek • Saavik • Irene Sanford • Sarek • Selta • Serik • Sesenek • Shiarkiek • Phigus Simenon • Solvar • Spock • Frances Stewart • Symakhos • Takvi • Tal • Teranas • Tharnek • Therakif • Tholav • T'karik • T'Lar • Tomalak • T'Pau • T'Selis • T'Sera • Uhura • • Volskiar • Watanabe • Tasha Yar • Zerliak Amarcan • Neil Armstrong • Winston Churchill • John Glenn • Amanda Grayson • James T. Kirk • Korask • Vladimir Lenin • Patrick O'Brian • Judith Resnick • Sered • Surak • T'Pring • Valeris Starships and vehicles : • • • Barolian freighter • • • groundcar • • Selnar • • • • • • • Locations :40 Eridani A • Apnex Sea • Argat • Central Court • Council Chamber • Erehani Way • Government Center • Hall of State • Harkan County • Ki Baratan • Kikitik • Mars • Mount Seleya • Narendra III • Neutral Zone • • Praetor's Balcony • Rachan Marketplace • Rarathik District • Romulus • ShiKahr • Square of Heroes • Tralath Province • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Valley of Chula • • Vulcan's Forge Alpha Centauri • Bardat • Erebus • Four Corners • Gol • Indiana • Iowa • Kenya • Khitomer • Labarre • M-113 • Melville Colony • Midwest • New Caledonia • Obsidian • Ohio • Rigel IV • Sharnak • Starbase 6 • Starbase 9 • Talos IV • Tartak • • Tomed • Turkana IV • West Virginia • Wright-Patterson Races and cultures :Andorian • Bolian • Gnalish • Human • Iaktr • I'xati • Klingon • Ochati • Oriki • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Barolian • Legaran States and organizations :Caribbean Alliance • Department of Extra-Vulcan Research • Federation Trade Commission • House Minor Anat-Vorian • House Minor Strevon • Klingon Empire • Ministry of Science • Romulan Bureau of Statistics and Information • Romulan Security • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Underground • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Central Imperial War College • Romulan Academy Science and technology :allergy • blood • chemical • computer • disease • drug • Ethak code • fingerprint • fur • genetic splicing • heart • heart medication • humanoid • keyboard • machine • medication • mirror • muscle • nerve • poison • ribosome transfusion • shields • sonic toothbrush • Spider code • time • tri-ox • T'Shevat's Syndrome • turath • verak • viewscreen • Vulcanoid • weather Ranks and titles :academician • activist • admiral • aide • ambassador • captain • centurion • commander • customs officer • doctor • • ensign • First Academician of Bardat • First Engineer • hacker • Hero of the Romulan Empire • Noble Born • nursemaid • officer • overseer • pack elder • pack mother • physician • praetor • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • priest • scholar • scientist • second-in-command • senator • soldier • subcommander • uhlan • warrior Other references :2296 • 2329 • 2342 • 2343 • 2344 • accent • amphitheater • Axioms • Barrier • Black Fleet • bunk • "By the Eagle" • chikili • city • Combat of Honor • Consecration • Darnar • day • Declaration of Challenge • drabbik • dreeb • drink • eaglet • Eater of Souls • eye patch • Final Honor • food • garahk • Haraveen • hataki • Henry V • he-ya-hai • Hollow Hills • • horse • House Major • House Minor • h'vart • Immelmann turn • insignia • katra • keerik • ketrakath • kharah • kharakh • khariat • khavas • knife • Kolinahr • Koon-ut-kal-if-fee • Last Review • le'matya • "Light and Darkness" • lirpa • locker • logic • meat • medical paper • money • month • murder • novel • paper • password • Plak-tow • podium • pon farr • psychiatry • Old High Vulcan • pitcher • planet • platter • predator • quadruped • quarters • rabbit • rank • rharit • ribbon • Rites for the Dead • robe • "Romulus Roars" • school • science • sehlat • Sharveen • shavokh • soul • spaceport • spider • systra • tal-shaya • tarak • tariff • Tasmeen • tea • Tech Crew • tent • terrace • thranaki • Tomed Incident • trayatik • treaty • tunic • vetiris • war • Warrior's Creed • weapon • wilding • wool • year Appendices Related stories * Just Another Little Training Cruise by AC Crispin in the anthology Enterprise Logs * Out of the Frying Pan by Susan Shwartz in the anthology No Limits: Star Trek New Frontier * Blood Sacrifice by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz in the Tales of the Dominion War * Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Vulcan's Soul Trilogy Book One: Exodus by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Vulcan's Soul Trilogy Book Two: Exiles by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Vulcan's Soul Trilogy Book Three Epiphany by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Titan Book One: Taking Wing by Michael A. Martin * * * * * * * * * * Connections | nextpocket=The Fourth Toast }} External link * category:tOS novels category:hardcovers